


Hot Stuff and Some Bonely Ideas

by DriskYshkeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Selectively Mute Grillby, Slow Burn, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriskYshkeehl/pseuds/DriskYshkeehl
Summary: Frisk's older sister wants to give him a loving home, but with her line off work she can't take care of him. Looking to the monsters to continue their care for him, she meets two interesting individuals that help the woman. But she must be careful they don't discover something is different about her than most humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first posted story! Rant, rave, hate, love, whatever works! I love feed back to make the story stronger. Enjoy!

I smiled charmingly at the guard drawing him from his post before subduing him quietly, disposing his body in a closet, stealing his security card to get into the VIP lounge of the room. I was surprised to find him the only security measure on this floor considering the other floors were littered with men and women all in uniform. The grand oak door opened to the top officials of the newly freed monsters, and one human. My human, my Frisk, my baby brother who’d gone missing for a month after I left on an assignment. I walked forward calmly, taking in each face with quick glances, gauging each of the monsters. Two towering goat people, King and Queen of the Underground, stood next to Frisk with a short and tall skeleton not far off. The taller Skeleton talked animatedly with a buff navy fish lady. A small lemon dinosaur stood nervously off talking to a robot who seemed just as enthusiastic as the skeleton and fish woman.

At least they’re friendly, I dryly thought crossing my arms across my chest.  
They each interacted with each other, none seeming on their guard. It reminded me of a longue of humans hanging with each other, contradiction the monster image I previously held for these magical beings. All the reports I’d received prior stated the monsters were violent feral beings looking to murder us humans once our guard was down. I didn’t believe it after witnessing the way each monster moved about the room in total oblivion. They felt more homey than anything else. 

  
The short skeleton noticed me, his body language tensing, but his face remained jovial, almost stoically so. I noticed a light to my left, not sparing it a glance as I walked over to my baby brother. Monsters snapped to attention as the tall skeleton and fish woman took their respective places on each side of Asgore, the proclaimed King of the monsters. The thick file on him held information of his STATS, something a normal human wouldn’t know much about, held enough sway to know a fight against him would be completely bothersome.

The light I’d finally registered as another monster flanking me from the back, while the short skeleton stood in front of the honey colored dinosaur next to Queen Toriel. I didn’t know much about the skeleton, but the Ex-Queen also rang up as a force to be reckoned with just like Asgore. I sighed, holding my hands up dropping the card key on the floor as flames erupted around me, a red tritant in the king’s paw. Still needed them to hear me out after all and I couldn’t do that six feet under.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” The male goat stated calmly, everyone tense, this being their first encounter with an “unauthorized” adult human. They all clearly distrusted me from the way I smirked, looking up at them with one eye closed. The fish lady snarled at my display of pure defiance, aqua spears surrounding her, one in hand. Fire hung in free formed globes around the group protectively while bones and little robots with bombs hung over my head, ready to end me at any given command. The taller skeleton’s eyes glowed clementine, peaking my interest for the explanation behind their magic. What quelled my interest sat inches from my chest, a crimson trident with a wicked edge and an owner who looked equally serious.

“Eye see what you mean, mate. Me being here is pretty weird, but iris you’d hakuna your tatas and hear me out, kay?” I smiled, finally opening my closed eye, slowly bringing my hands down. Everybody went silent after my quip. The woman next to him burst into a fit of laughter, the flames vanishing from around me as other attacks disbursed into thin air. A glace to the small chuckling skeleton at my intro effectively eased the room.

Well, all but the tall skeleton. He seemed a bit distressed by my pun, screaming, “Do all humans joke with your horrible puns, Sans?”

“I don’t know, bro, but this girl needs to be taken under my wings and become my pupil,” the shorter skeleton, Sans, winked at me. Papyrus let out a shriek of pure disgust, tromping from the main room to an off-branching bedroom, slamming the door. His muffled voice declared Sans would have to apologize before he returned to the main room. I chuckled at the childish antics as the fish woman dismissed her spears. The humanoid behind me retreated to his spot against the wall, almost drawing my attention till Frisk popped out from between the King and Queen’s legs, sprinting to me.

He leaped as I rushed forward scooping him into my arms, pulling him to my chest tightly. I silently thanked the Gods for his safe return, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, feeling his tears as he burrowed his cheek into my neck. The saline droplets down slipping down my shoulder under the cloth of my shirt solidified my baby brother’s reappearance as much as the weight of him in my arms did. Over a month away from him only to come home and find him gone had done a number on both of us.

His ankles locked after he slid his tiny legs around my waist, using my hip as a ledge to perch off. The moment made my act of calm, unyielding, cocky façade slip for a moment, my eyes watering up slightly. I let out a soft chuckle, more breath than humor as my body released the tension of worry.

  
“Where the hell have you been, kid?” I softly spoke as I rubbed his back soothingly, anger and gruesome feelings growing deep in my heart towards myself. After many soft wails, attempting to communicate to me, my brother cried himself into a slumber. Stress never bode well with the tiny tot; nevertheless, I knew all the ways to get my brother to calm down and relax. As far as I was concerned, he could sleep for as long as he liked.

I’d been stupid to leave sweet baby Frisk alone while I was out on a mission. Leaving him with our aunt and uncle had been my only go to and now I regretted that choice. Anger bubbled up inside me before I suppressed it. There and then wasn’t the time for such thoughts when I needed to explain everything to the monsters who took care of my baby brother in his family’s place.

“Are you their mother?” The Queen asked softly, the look of a longing mother in her eyes as she looked at my brother. It took a moment to process her words. Me? A mother? That was the joke of a century. My laughter startled the room, minus Frisk, who remained sound asleep. The apocalypse could have started and that boy would have remained dead to the world from out he was. My breath came out in short puffs as I tried to regain my composure, tears picking the corners of my eyes.

“Oh man, no. Jeeze no,” I breathed out, only chuckling as the question resurfaced, drawing giggles from me. The idea of children scared me, let alone it being my baby brother. Our ‘mother’ never provided for his needs unlike me, sure, but Frisk struck me as a bro, needing my protection as his sibling, not as my kid. “Nah, I’m his big sis.”

“His?” The two echoed the pronoun, each looking at Frisk with mixed expressions. The one that made me curl Frisk closer to me was Sans’ reaction. His face went dark, sockets blank without their dots of eyes for a mere instant. It was enough for me to decide he was untrusty worthy in that moment, looking about to room. Asgore left while I was laughing to calm down the fish woman leaving just Toriel and the skele.

When the door exploded open with a police force team rushing into the room, their guns trained on me. I rolled my eyes at the theatrical entrance, curling my brother away from the glowing red dots raving across my body. Since they were being dramatic, I took the liberty to put on my own charades of devilishly charm. What can I say, I’m a bit of a diva.

Before the lead could say anything, I smiled darkly, innocence lacing each word with thorns and malice, “If you wake Frisk, well buddy, I’m not sure the hospital has enough ambulances for each of you.” I raised an eyebrow in challenges, motioning for the Queen to come forward, gently disentangling Frisk from me, before moving the sleeping boy to the Queen. I caressed his cheek gently, giddy happiness filled me from seeing my baby brother sleeping peacefully. A small smile played at my lips for a moment before I trained my eyes on the elderly man in a full swat gear. His stormy grey eyes met mind with a surprised amusement in them. No surprise there considering his involvement with my long steak of, well, we’ll call them incidence.

“Kid, you’ll have to come with us,” he stated in a stern voice.

“Nah,” I smirked, winking at him. “I like it here. Little cozy, don’t ‘cha think?”

My gaze roamed over his men, and women, taking in their appearances. Each bore the typical black police uniform with Tasers, flashlight, walkie talkie, and badge. The Queen stepped back into the circle of protection, Asgore and Sans created while the other monsters remained in the hall down away from the chaos, eyes flicking to the light monster behind me. She calmly addressed the chief,

“This young lady has done nothing wrong, however if you insist on taking her, I’d like her to be escorted with one on my security, please.”

The light moved, but I ignored it again, needing to move away from the wall to stand near the door, staying just within my peripheral vision as I lazily slid my hands into my jean’s back pockets. The cocky move had some of the men gritting their teeth in frustration, but I paid them no mind, content with their anger.

“Queen Toriel-“

“I’ll not have one of my children treated rudely by your people. And please chief, just call me Toriel,” she smiled, regality dripping in each word contradicting her disowning of the crown. The woman might try again and again to drop the habit she learned from wearing a crown at one point, but I was convinced toppling an entire army’s will was easier than pie for the woman; her very presence demanded the same attention as her words. Toriel’s diction alone placed her mostly in the sophisticated circle of living beings. I respected her for that command of power and attention.

“You better listen to her, Jackie-poo,” I sighed, theatrically placing a hand on my hip, the other to my forehead, glancing at him with one eye closed shut. The twisting of a nasty scowl burned across the elderly man’s face at the nickname I’d given the Chief, before he sighed. Surprise didn’t register across the Chief of the CPD’s face, just tired irritation from me being the one to ruin his lunch break. By now, the amount of times I’d caused him some sort of trouble left him with more melancholy than irritation. Jack’s history with me mixed between good and bad, ending in a tie for whether keeping me around proved beneficial or not. My certain skill sets helped him solve cases, his money helped me survive. So did his generosity and taking a liking to my charming personality, he looked out for me each time I ended up in a cell. Man, I owed him more than my crime solving skill covered I realized.

“How about we put her on lock down with this guard of yours? Honestly, she wouldn’t make it to the car, let alone back to HQ. This one’s a slippery brat with too much lip for her own good,” Jack replied to Toriel, calling off his men who left the room, stationing themselves around the building’s premises from my knowledge of their stations. His old face started to look tired, drawing sympathy from me. I walked over as gave him a half hug around the shoulders.

“You know I’d never do anything you wouldn’t, ol’ man,” I smiled kindly, patting his shoulder when he gave me a rueful smile. The old man and I had been going back and forth since I was fourteen. He knew me as well as Frisk did, better in some areas. That left him with knowledge of my awkward situation family-wise. Alright, I hadn’t been a good kid growing up. Sue me for the rough time growing up held sway over my decision making along the way. I only claim partial responsibility.

“Kid, with you, that’s not a good thing,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking more tired than normal. I lead him to a chair and plopped him down, noticing the only ones in the room were Sans, Toriel, and Frisk. I dismissed the others as irrelevant, moving to the kitchenette for a glass of water. Nothing against the other monsters my brother befriended along the way, just didn’t see a reason to worry about what wasn’t a current issue. The cool crystal liquid filled a glass, my eyes glued to the sink, my mind stirred and bubbled like the contents of the glass being filled. They scattered so far across my mind, a miracle came from me still being sane. Well, partially. “Is your family wanting Frisk back?”

My mind whirled to the events only a few days back when the announcement of monsters being freed reached my post. I finished my mission as quickly as I could, returning to the apartment my uncle and aunt lived in to confront them about it, knowing the only way into the Underground in known history was to jump. It hadn’t ended well. “Well,” I started, handing him the glass, before leaning against the stand next to his chair. “They didn’t take kindly to me showing up out of the blue, followed with my amazing personality, topped with the claim Frisk would live with them over my dead body. Did you know my uncle’s a super literal person?”

Jack paled, looking at me with concern, to which I grinned and shrugged to, looking over to a shocked Toriel and Sans. “You guys a thing? I mean, you’d be super cute together. Pun lovers unite, fighting crime, the adorkable duo,” I proclaimed with a grin, imagining them in super outfits, but mostly gauging their reactions to my outburst before dropping the bomb on them. “Oh, and since you guys are cute, could you look after Frisk for me?”

Sans, blushed darkly at my insinuation of Toriel and him being a couple. He winked to the kid and nodded to me. Toriel, however, spend a hot minute processing my words before the look of hope and admiration filled her amethyst orbs. I shrugged again, showing the attitude of a woman who just didn’t care. Deep down I knew they loved him, and would care for my brother. However, the darker side of me needed to set an example straight. “There is a possibility of dismemberment should I find you mistreat my sweet, adorable brother. No pressure,” I chuckled, winking as Toriel sat there flabbergasted. Sans sweated at my off handed remark, looking nervous.

“You mean, you’d allow me to raise Frisk, despite not knowing who I am?” Toriel asked, looking at me with the fear of rejection or sudden switch of my mind. I just presented a bowl of food to a starving pup. It’s confused and hopeful face encouraged a nod as I looked over her pure white inverted soul, pleased with its motherly qualities. Not only that, but the way she held my brother and went to protect him melted most of my major concerns. The final one I held remained in the knowledge they may reject Frisk when they realized how deep his trauma went.

“Anyone who’d come to my bro’s rescue can’t be all that bad, ma’am,” I chuckled, feeling a flare of pain twitch in my side, the effects of my heavy grade pain meds wearing off. I shrugged it off before I looked fondly at my brother, stating quietly, “Besides, I’d still get to see him whenever I wanted. And he’d have a more stable environment than with our douchey relatives.”

I felt the looks of sympathy from two people in the room, irritation growing at the display of emotion. Sympathy and pity were two words I never accumulated into my working vocabulary. Pushing the negative emotions down I sighed before moving back into the kitchenette with the empty glass, placing it in the basin. “By the way who is the guard that’s going to be ‘stupid vising’ me? Because they better be good at their job, otherwise I’ll just end up doing my own thing. Not that I’m not going to anyway,” I shrugged turning around to be greeted with a humanoid figure made of fire a few feet from me. I’ll admit to it, my jaw nearly hit the floor at the dapper appearance of a fire elemental signing to me, I hadn’t paid attention to the movement of his hands. I whistled lowly, and before I could register my mouth was moving with my thoughts, I stated plainly, “Damn, you’re hot.”


End file.
